Pilihlah Aku, Please!
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Cerita ini berawal ketika teman Ino yang akan menginap, membuat Sakura saudara kembarnya pusing dibuatnya. Bad Summary. Please, RnR. But Don't Flame. /MultiPairing/ Tapi jangan terlalu ngarep pairnya canon ya.
1. Chapter 1

**''Pilihlah Aku, Please''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama & Friendship.**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Ino Y., and other characters (masih dirahasiakan).  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING** ^_^ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Musim panas telah tiba dan artinya liburanpun telah tiba. Para siswa siswi dari TK sampai kuliah berbondong-bondong untuk mencari kesibukaan masing-masing di hari yang panas ini. Matahari yang sangat menyengat, menimbulkan rasa panas dan haus.

Sekarang kita belarih ke kota Konoha dimana ada sebuah rumah mewah nan megah. Kita lihat lebih dalam, disana ada dua orang gadis sedang berbicara. Terlihat kembar namun memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang berbeda. Yup, mereka adalah anak kembar keturunan Haruno.

Nama mereka Sakura Haruno lahir 15 menit lebih cepat. Rambut sebahu dengan warna seperti permen kapas dan mata hijau emerald.

Sedangkan salah satu yang lain.

Bernama Ino Haruno lahir 15 menit lebih lambat. Rambut sepinggang berwarna kuning dengan mata yang biru.

Kau tahu mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Sekarang kita lihat dari penampilan mereka.

Sang kakak, memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna pink dan rok hijau selutut serta celana leging hitam tiga perempat tak lupa memakai jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga sakura.

Sedangkan sang adik, memakai kaos hitam tampa lengan dengan celana hitam dan sabuk hitam besar melekat pas di pinggangnya serta rambut yang di kuncir kuda.

Menurut kalian bagaimana sifat mereka berdua?. Ah, kalian salah. Pinampilan belum tentu mencerminkan sifat orang tersebut.

Sudahlah. Sekarang kita kembali pada dua gadis itu yang sedang berbicara.

''Teman-temanku akan menginap disini selama liburan musim panas''Kata Ino sambil memakan jeruk dan tetap berdiri di depan kulkas.

''Terserah kau saja, memang berapa temanmu yang akan menginap?''Tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

'Em.. Walau berisik tak apalah nambah teman juga. Apa teman ino seperti wanita kebanyakan apa malah modelnya seperti Ino?. Ya sudahlah kita lihat saja nanti'Pikir Sakura.

''Benarkah. Kau sangat baik. Em... 5 orang''Kata Ino sembari duduk disamping Sakura.

''Jangan memuji. Jika kau sudah memuji begini perasaanku tak enak''Kata Sakura sembari pergi.

''Hahaha''Ino tertawa ketika Sakura mulai pergi.

* * *

 **Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong**

'Kemana si Ino, pasti itu temannya. Hah, bukannya membukakan pintu'Batin Sakura kesal sambil melangkah ke pintu depan.

Membuka perlahan pintu yang ada disana. Memunculkan seorang teman Ino.

''Inonya ada?''Tanya seseorang disana.

''Kau yang akan menginap?''Tanya Sakura terkejut.

''Perkenalkan namaku...''

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Author** : Hahaha, gimana permulaan fic abal-abal ini. Walaupun sebenarnya masih banyak gjnya sih.

 **Sakura** : Bukan hanya gjnya, tapi fic ini gak mutu, typo(s), gak asik, gak menarik dll.

 **Author** : Masak sih? *kaget*

 **Ino** : Hahahaha, authornya gak nyadar ya. Malah kayaknya di sini aku pemaksa banget.

 **Author** : *nunduk dipojokan*

 **Sakura** : Berhubung authornya masih sibuk dipojokan, kita tutup dulu yuk Ino-pig

 **Ino** : Woy, jangan panggil gue pig, forehead

 **Sakura** : Suka-suka. Hahahaha

 **Ino** : Awas lo ya

 **Ino + Saku** : *%/ &=

 **Author** : Mereka malah pada berantem. Tapi jangan lupa **REVIEW.** Ingat jangan jadi pembaca gelap, kalau gitu kalian bacanya di tempat yang terang ya #Plaaak. Don't Flame ya senpai, kalau dikit-dikit mah gak papa. Ditunggu. *masih ada dipojokan*

.

.

.

v

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

**''Pilihlah Aku, Please''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama & Friendship.**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Ino Y., Neeji H., and other characters (masih dirahasiakan).  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Gomennasai Minna. Sekali lagi author tekankan untuk tidak berharap pairnya canon. Sekarang author akan menjelaskan alur fic ini. Sebenarnya author mau membuat fic ini jadi Saku-harem gitu. (Bagaimana dengan ino?) Kalau Ino dia juga akan sedikit mempunyai konflik soal cinta, pasti Ino dilibatkan karena di cerita ini dia saudara kembar Sakura dan yang mengundang teman-temannya menginap. Gimana udah sedikit paham? (Krik...krik...krik..) Author anggap diam sebagai iya. Hahahahah. /Udahgilanihauthor/.  
**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review, walau yang review cuma satu orang, huhuhu. Tapi gak papa, bukannya pepatah mengatakan ''Sedikit-sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit''. Kalau gak salah, hehehehe. Dari pada author semakin ngaco mending langsung aja nanggepin reviewnya.**

 **UchiSaku** chapter 1 : Pair nya ini siapa? Kalo Sasuke dengan Ino, maap saia cabut lari. Kalo Saku-harem, saia ladeni. krna saia nggak begitu suka sma Ino jdi kyk gimana gituuu kalo baca tntng dia~~~

 **Jawab** : Nanti ini author mau buat Saku-harem, Ino gak bakal jadi sama Sasuke mungkin yang lain seperti Sai atau Shika, itupun kalau jadi. Aaa, aku mengerti. Arigatou udah mau review. Yoroshiku nee~

* * *

 **HAPPY READING** ^_^ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SAKURA POV.**

Apa benar ini teman yang dikatakan Ino? Aku tak salah lihat kan? Begini modelnya?. Aku terus memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Tak ada yang luput dari pengelihatanku.

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Dan tunggu kemana perginya Ino. Ah, dia sungguh hebat memberi kejutan.

Diam beberapa detik dia akhirnya angkat bicara.

''Perkenalkan namaku Neeji Hyuga senang berkenalan denganmu nona''Kata Neeji sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit dan menjabat tangan Sakura.

''Ah..iya iya''Kataku tersenyum kikuk sambil melepaskan tanganku.

Kau tahu perasaanku sekarang tak enak. Belum semua teman Ino yang hadir tapi sudah begini contohnya.

Wait...

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Apa jangan-jangan semuanya lelaki.

Damn it. Aku lihat dia mulai merasa tak sabar ingin masuk. Tetap dengan wajah datarku aku menatapnya, walau dalam hati aku terkejut.

Dengan melihatnya saja dia adalah tipikal orang yang playboy. Lihat penampilannya, kacamata hitam yang senantiasa bertengger manis di matanya, jaket kulit berwarna coklat diselingi kaos putih serta jelana jeans hitam tak lupa dengan sabuk besarnya.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Ino suka berpakaian layaknya preman, toh semua temannya juga begitu.

Menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Aku memberinya lewat tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Dia mulai duduk di kursi tamu sambil sesekali bersiul.

ASTAGA...

* * *

Tetap berdiri di tempatku.

''Sebentar lagi ada telpon''Kataku bergumam sambil menyeringai.

Tak beberapa detik bunyi ringtone hp terdengar. Ku lihat dia perlahan mengangkatnya dan menaruh dengan elok di telinganya. Jurus-jurus gombal terus dia berikan kepada si penelepon. Aku memutar bola mataku malas sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

''Aku akan telpon nanti''Katanya mematikan sambungan telponnya dan bergegas mengejarku. Menahanku dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Apa lagi?. Sedikit kesal, urat perempatan telah bermunculan di dahiku. Langsung saja ku hempaskan genggamannya sedikit keras. Dengan tatapan sinis, aku mulai menoleh.

''Ada apa?''Tanyaku datar.

''Kau lupa aku akan menginap disini dan mana Ino?''Dengan santainya dia menjawab.

''Dasar playboy, ambil dulu tasmu dan kau tunggu di luar sebentar lagi Ino juga akan datang''Tetap dengan nada dingin dan berjalan pergi.

''Ah sial, cuek sekali dia. Apa benar dia kembaran Ino?''Gumamnya setelah aku agak jauh.

Aku berhenti. Dasar cowok aneh. Ku tatap dia lagi dengan menunjukkan seringai andalanku.

Dia belum tahu siapa itu Sakura Haruno. Ku beri pelajaran dia baru tahu rasa. Ku berjalan pelan ke arahnya yang masih diam ditempat.

''Kau bilang apa?, dasar playboy''Kataku sambil menuding mukanya.

''Kau cewek cuek''Jawabnya sambil menjauhkan tanganku dari wajahnya, sedikit kasar sih.

Bukan itu yang ku permasalahkan. Tak tahu kenapa dari pertama bertemu aku tak suka dengannya. Dan sekarang amarahku sudah berada dilevel paling tinggi dan dia membuat masalah lagi.

 **Bught...**

Suara tinju melayang mulus di pipi seorang pemuda.

''Ah, shit. Kau''Katanya geram sambil menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Ku tahu sebentar lagi dia akan membalas pukulanku. Dasar lelaki lemah tak punya perasaan, bisa-bisanya dia ingin menonjok seorang perempuan.

Aku bosan, dia sangat lembek untuk ukuran lelaki. Dari tadi aku berhasil menghalau serangannya.

 **Bught,...buaggg...ktagbug...**

Hahaha, sudah ku bilang dia lembek. Dan sekarang apa yang terjadi dia berakhir dengan semua lebam di wajahnya.

* * *

Tiba-tiba Ino datang.

''Astaga, Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?''Kata Ino histeris sambil membangunkan temannya.

''Bukan salahku''Kataku enteng dan beranjak pergi.

''Haruno Sakura mau kemana kau?''Kata Ino sedikit berteriak.

Hah, jika dia sudah memanggilku begitu tandanya dia sekarang benar-benar marah. Ok..ok sebagai kakak aku harus mengalah. Kutolehkan kepalaku melihatnya tetap dengan ekspresi datarku itulah ciri khasku.

''Obati luka Neeji''.

Ah, haruskah. Dan itu telah terjadi sekarang aku sedang mengobati lukanya.

''Bisa diam gak''Kataku mulai geram.

''Kau ingin mengobati atau bagaimana. Pelan-pelan''Katanya sedikit meringis karena perlakuanku.

''Dasar laki-laki lembek. Sini '' kataku sambil menarik kepalanya untuk menatapku.

Dengan telaten aku menaruhkan obat itu sambil meniupnya supaya tak begitu perih. Mulai tak ada pergerakan, syukurlah dia tak banyak tingkah jadi untuk mengobatinya memerlukan waktu yang singkat.

''Selesai''Kataku tetap datar.

''Ah''Katanya kaget mungkin tak sadar.

''Kalau begitu aku pergi''Kataku beranjak pergi.

''Bagaimana dengan koperku?''

''Ambil saja sendiri''

''Kau harus tanggung jawab''

Ah, baiklah. Mumpung sekarang aku lagi baik hati.

Kuangkat semua koper-koper besarnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menginap atau pindahan sih. Jelas-jelas dia membawa 2 koper, besar pula.

Ku tatap dia yang duduk manis sambil sedikit menyeringai. Memang dia fikir aku tak bisa mengangkat ini. Malah dua-duanya langsung bisa ku angkat. Seketika wajanya kaget melihatku.

''Ada apa? Kaget?''Kataku meledek.

''Kau seorang gadis atau monster''.

Ku jatuhkan satu koper di kakinya, biar tahu rasa dia.

''Aw.. sakit be...''Sebelum dia selesai berbicara kusumpal mulutnya dengan tissu yang berada di meja.

Dan langsung menaruh barangnya di kamar tamu.

Ok, 1 teman Ino sudah seperti ini menjengkelkannya bagaimana dengan sisanya.

 **END SAKURA POV.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author** : Gimana fic chapter 2 ini? Hahahaha.

 **Ino** : Gimana apanya? Tetep jelek. Dan apa itu, aku cuma tampil sa emprit begitu?*Melototin author.

 **Author** : Hahahaha Ino-chan nanti juga tampil banyak kok, tapi gak janji ya*Nyengir.

 **Sakura** : Apa-apaan itu. Masa gue jadi pembantu?

 **Aothor** : Mau bagaimana lagi Sakura-chan* Di shanaroo.

 **Neji** : Eh, autornya udah pingsan. Padahal saya juga mau protes*Dengan wajah coolnya.

 **Sakura+Ino** : Karena autornya masih tidur, jadi jangan lupa **REVIEW** , ditunggu **.** Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi bacanya di tempat yang terang ya#Plaakk. Don't flame ya, kalau dikit-dikit gak papa deh. Bye...Bye...

.

.

v

v

v


	3. Chapter 3

' **'Pilihlah Aku, Please''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama & Friendship.**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Ino Y., Neeji H., Shikamaru N., and other characters (masih dirahasiakan).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Gomennasai Minna. Sekali lagi author tekankan untuk tidak berharap pairnya canon.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review. Walau yang review cuma satu orang di setiap chapter, huhuhu. Tapi gak papa, saya masih percaya sama pepatah yang mengatakan ''Sedikit-sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit''. Kalau gak salah, hehehehe. Dari pada author semakin ngaco mending langsung aja nanggepin reviewnya.**

 **Myosotis sylvatica** chapter 2 : aaasuka bangetttttt! ditunggu kelanjutannya yaaasalam hangat, Myo;)

 **Jawab :** Yoroshiku nee~ senpai. Wah, arigatou. Sip (y) . Salam hangat juga, Din.

* * *

 **Happy Reading ^_^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SAKURA POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah, akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke kasurku.

''Haus''Gumamku pelan.

Kumelangkah ke arah dapur, meraih pintu kulkas dan membukanya.

''Aku lupa membelinya''.

Ah, baru aku ingat aku lupa membeli persediaan susuku. Ok, sekarang aku bergegas ke luar untuk membelinya.

* * *

Membuka pintu perlahan, astaga aku menemukan seseorang tertidur di depan pintu rumahku. Siapa lagi ini? Apa dia pengemis? Gelandangan? Atau jangan-jangan teman Ino. Aku berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhku dengannya. Ku goyangkan badannya perlahan. Dia mulai menggegeliat pasti akan terbangun karena merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuanku.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

1 menit.

Hah, dia benar-benar tak bangun. Sekarang ku goyangkan tubuhnya agak keras, ya ampun tetap saja tak ada perubahan. Ku putuskan untuk mengambil seember air dan menyiram orang tersebut.

''Tunggu''Gumam suara disana mencegahku.

Mana ada orang tidur dan ketika dibangunin tak bergeming malah berbicara. Apa dia mengigau?. Ah terserahlah toh semua teman Ino aneh.

''Baik, kalau begitu menyingkirlah. Kau bukan gelandangan kan''Kataku agak sinis.

''Tunggu sebentar, posisiku telah nyaman. Dan jangan sampai aku marah''.

Yang benar saja, ku putar bola mataku bosan, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Ku putuskan untuk menunggunya, lagi pula sekarang aku lagi bad mood untuk marah-marah. Aku kemudian kembali berjongkok disampingnya dan menaruh bak berisi air yang akan ku gunakan untuk menyiramnya disampingku. Aku mulai menghela nafas frustasi pasalnya ini sudah setengah jam aku menunggunya, sekarang malah kesabaranku yang hilang.

Bak berisi air yang sempat ku taruh disampingku hendak ku siram padanya. Entah bagaimana dia melakukannya tiba-tiba saja dia menahahannya. Dia benar-benar tidur atau bagaimana.

''Sudah ku bilang sebentar. Dasar merepotkan''Dengusnya sambil mengambil bak berisi air yang berada di tanganku dan menaruhnya di lantai.

''Terserah katamu'' Kataku sinis kemudian melanjutkan acara belanjaku yang sempat tertunda di tengah jalan, tak lupa aku menutup pintu rumah terlebih dahulu.

Terus berjalan dan sekarang aku hampir sampai di pagar rumahku, ku tenangkan pikiranku. Mungkin marah-marah dalam satu hari full bisa membuatku keriput mendadak.

* * *

Setelah fikiranku tenang, aku mulai bisa merasakan dia akan memanggilku.

''Hei''Teriaknya yang tetap berada di depan pintu rumahku.

Langkahku berhenti tepat di pagar rumah. Ku tolehkan wajahku menatapnya.

''Kau tak ingin aku tidur disini lagi kan. Cepat antar aku ke kamar''

Hello. Emang aku maidmu apa?. Disini aku tuan rumah dan seharusnya dia hormat kepadaku. Enak saja. Merasa tak ada hal penting aku melanjutkan perjalananku lagi. Membuka pagar perlahan dan menutupnya.

''Hei''Teriaknya lagi.

''Apa?''Kataku mulai menjawab.

''Kau ingin kemana?''.

''Ke supermarket''.

''Kau pemilik rumah kan? Jadi cepat buka pintunya dan tunjukkan dimana kamarku akan tinggal''.

''Bodo amat''Kataku tak acuh dan kemudian kembali berjalan.

Ku dengar suara dari belakang seperti orang ngos-ngosan. Kutolehkan kepalaku, hah ternyata dia. Ada apa dia sampai mengejarku dan tak menunggu saja di rumah, dasar aneh.

''Capek?''Tanyaku meledek.

''Tentu saja''Katanya dengan nada dingin setelah nafasnya telah teratur.

''Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengejarku?''Tanyaku bosan.

''Aku ingin jalan-jalan''Katanya sambil mendahuluiku.

Ya...ya...ya... Berjalan-jalan.

* * *

~ Setibanya di supermarket ~

* * *

Aku sibuk mengambil susu yang ingin ku beli. Kau tahu, aku paling suka susu rasa coklat. /Kenapa tidak strawberry?/ Kalian pikir karena warna rambutku pink aku harus menyukai semua yang berbau pink? Tidak kan?.

Ku lirik dia sekilas, dia ingin membeli sesuatu atau hanya melihat-lihat sedari tadi tak bergeming.

''Aku sudah selesai''Kataku menghampirinya.

''Aku juga''.

Sejak kapan, mana belanjaanmu?, tanya innerku bingung. Tanpa perlu aku repot-repot bertanya dia sudah ingin berbicara duluan.

''Karena aku lupa membawa dompet yang ada di dalam tasku. Jadi kau yang bayar''Ucapnya dingin.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. Yang benar saja, dimana-mana cowok yang bayarin dan satu lagi aku tak tahu siapa dia. Baru juga kenal tadi. Aku langsung pergi ke arah kasir, tak menghiraukannya.

''Hei, nanti aku ganti''.

Aku pun menoleh masih tak bergeming.

''Bagaimana jika...''.

''Tak usah, kembalikan saja uangku''Kataku langsung memotong ucapannya.

Kami berjalan menuju kasir bersama-sama.

''Mana belanjaanmu?''.

''Tuh''.

Hah sebanyak itu. Astaga, sejak kapan dia mengangkut semuanya.

''Ayo cepat''Katanya dingin sambil menyeretku.

''Tunggu. I..ini semua''Kataku terbata sambil menunjuk semua belanjaannya.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

* * *

~ Di perjalanan kembali menuju rumah ~

* * *

Uangku habis.

Tidaaaak.

Padahal aku hanya membeli beberapa kotak susu.

''Hei, bantu aku. Semua ini belanjaanmu''Kataku berteriak.

''Ini sudah''Katanya cuek sambil kembali berjalan.

Kau tahu dia hanya membawa belanjaanku yang hanya beberapa kotak susu. Dan aku malah membawa belanjaannya yang banyaknya minta ampun. Sebenarnya ingin ku buang saja semua belanjaannya ini, tapi apa daya aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia memakai uangku. Dan jika aku membuang semuanya nanti dia tak akan mengganti uangku yang telah dia pakai. Dasar orang yang menyebalkan.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung duduk di sofa. Membaringkan tubuhku yang rasanya mau patah semua.

''Haus?''Tanya suara disebelahku. ''Nih''lanjutnya sambil memberiku minum.

Ku teguk isinya sampai tak tersisa.

Em, manis. Minuman apa ini. Tunggu dulu sepertinya ini susu. Apa jangan-jangan.

''Dapat dari mana?''Tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

''Tuh''Katanya sambil menunjuk beberapa kotak susu yang dibawanya tadi. Kau tahu susu itu sudah kosong semua tak berisi, hanya tempat kemasannya yang tersisa.

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku lagi sambil memijit keningku.

Cobaan apa lagi ini.

''Shika, sejak kapan kau datang?''Terdengar suara orang yang sangat kukenal, yaitu Ino saudara kembarku.

''Barusan''.

''Ah, ya perkenalkan ini saudara kembarku namanya Haruno Sakura dan forehead ini temanku yang akan menginap Nara Shikamaru''Kata Ino diakhiri dengan senyum.

Bodo amat mau namanya gatot kek, barjo kek emang gue pikirin. Sekarang aku mulai memejamkan mataku. Suara mereka sangat berisik. Mungkin hanya dari pihak wanita sedangkan pihak pria tetap dengan gayanya yang stay cool.

Aku tak habis pikir. Baru dua teman Ino yang datang dan semuanya tak ada yang beres satupun. Aku lelah terutama batin.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author** : Hahahaha, update juga akhirnya chapter 3 ini. Maaf jika pendek, terus ada kesalahan penulisan, ceritanya ngebosenin dan lain-lain.*Nyengir lebar.

 **Ino** : Cih, lagi-lagi aku cuma tampil seemprit, emangnya dari tadi aku kemana sih?.

 **Author** : Haahaha itu masih rahasia*Tetep nyengir.

 **Sakura** : Lama-lama aku jadi maid kayaknya.

 **Author** : Tapi maid cantik kan Saku-chan*tetep nyengir.

 **Sakura** : *Shannarooooooooo*.

 **Shikamaru** : Mendokusai*tiba-tiba bangun* Dari pada dengerin mereka, mending sekarang waktunya REVIEW. Ditunggu. Don't flame tapi kalau dikit-dikit sih gak papa#Plaaak. Dan ingat, jangan sampai anda menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi kalau baca di tempat yang terang biar gak gelap#Plaaak. Hoam..

.

.

.

.

.

v

v

v


	4. Chapter 4

**''Pilihlah Aku, Please!''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama & Friendship.**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Ino Y., Neeji H., Shikamaru N., Sasuke U., and other characters (masih dirahasiakan).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Gomennasai Minna. Sekali lagi author tekankan untuk tidak berharap pairnya canon.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review. Walau yang review cuma satu orang di setiap chapter, huhuhu. Tapi gak papa, saya masih percaya sama pepatah yang mengatakan ''Sedikit-sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit''. Kalau gak salah, hehehehe. Dari pada author semakin ngaco mending langsung aja nanggepin reviewnya.**

 **Myosotis sylvatica** chapter 3 : wkwkwkwkkk dasar si nanas pemalas :p ditunggu next chap nya author-san

 **Jawab** : Arigatou udah mau review senpai. Hn, iya. Janee~

* * *

 **Happy Reading ^_^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dan masih tersisa tiga teman Ino yang belum datang, sementara hari sudah semakin panas.

Sungguh sangat panas bahkan kipas yang sedari tadi berputar mengeluarkan hawa panas. Sang gadis berdecak kesal karena AC di kamarnya sedang mati. Padahal ketika hampir musih panas semua AC di rumah telah dicek.

Dia berfikir lagi, merenung dan mengingat. Memang siapa yang telah mengecek semuanya. ''INO'' satu kata itu lolos dari bibir merahnya.

 **SAKURA POV.**

Pantas saja AC di kamarku mati. Ino adalah salah satu orang yang ku kenal dengan kecerobohannya. Dan yang menjadi korban pastilah aku. Siapa lagi.

Sekarang aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Ino. Sebelum sampai di kamar Ino tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel dari luar. Ah, siapa lagi. Aku sudah lelah berhadapan dengan teman Ino yang sangat menyebalkan. Bisakah aku absen dalam beberapa jam, akan sedikit membuatku lega tak frustasi dalam satu hari penuh karena teman Ino.

Menghela nafas panjang aku segera melangkah dan membuka pintu. Dengan raut wajah datar aku mempersilahkan dia untuk duduk.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bicara.

Sebenarnya aku malas untuk bertanya hal tak penting. Tapi, dari pada aku salah orang lebih baik bertanya.

''Ada perlu apa anda kemari?''Tanyaku formal tetapi tetap datar.

''Menginap,''.

Dia hanya menjawab itu. Dasar pelit bicara, dan lagi muka datarnya itu. Mungkin banyak sekali para gadis yang menjadi fansnya karena tingkah laku yang sok cool ditambah wajah yang tampan. Tapi sayangnya gaya rambut lelaki ini menyerupai pantat ayam.

Aku menahan tawa, tetap memperlihatkan wajah datarku.

''Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Ino,'' tanpa perlu menunggunya menjawab aku sudah melesat pergi. Tawa yang tadi sempat aku tahan sekarang keluar dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

Air mataku sampai jatuh dan perutku yang terasa amat sakit dibuatnya.

Ok, sekarang aku jadi ingat untuk memanggil Ino. Ku ketok pintu kamarnya.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ku putuskan untuk membuka pintu. Kemudian aku meraih ganggang pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Kosong.

Tak ada seorangpun, kemana dia?.

Hari ini Ino sering sekali menghilang dan tiba-tiba ada diwaktu yang tak terduga. Apalagi seharian ini. Hah, membuatku pusing akan teman-temannya. Aku memutuskan kembali menemui teman Ino.

''Ino tak ada di rumah,''Kataku setelah duduk di sofa.

''Hn, kau tidak menawariku minum?''Tanyanya tetap datar.

''Tidak, untuk apa,''Jawabku tak kalah datar. ''Kau tunggu disini saja sampai Ino kembali''Lanjutku sembari pergi.

''Tunggu, dasar wanita pelit tak bertanggung jawab,''.

Apa dia bilang pelit?. Ogah banget ngambilin dia minum, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku. Dan tak bertanggung jawab? Memang aku seorang ibu yang sedang meninggalkan anaknya apa?. Bukankah dia sudah besar apalagi aku bukan ibunya dan yang paling penting aku baru kenal dia beberapa menit yang lalu.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahiku. Aku menatapnya dengan sinis, bukannya takut dia malah balik menatapku sinis. Dasar laki-laki yang tak mau mengalah sedikitpun terhadap wanita.

''Jika kau asal bicara aku bisa saja menghajarmu tuan,''Kataku setelah acara tatap-tatapan.

''Jika kau bisa,''Katanya remeh.

''Benarkah kau tak akan menyesal,''Timbul seulas senyum meremehkan.

''Bukannya aku yang harus berkata begitu nona,''Katanya mulai berdiri.

Kami sudah mengambil posisi masing-masing. Aku hanya diam dan menyilangkan tanganku. Dia mulai mendekatiku. Benar-benar lelaki yang tak memandang gender. Cowok, cewek apalagi cowek dia tak akan segan-segan.

''Aku tidak akan menyakitimu nona,''Katanya sambil mengelus pipiku.

Tubuhku merinding dibuatnya. Dengan gerakan reflek aku mengambil tangannya dan langsung membantingnya.

''Aw,''Terdengar suara rintihannya.

Suruh siapa dia kurang ajar terhadapku, rasakan akibatnya.

''Hei jangan diam saja seolah kau tak bersalah,''Katanya tetap dalam posisi terlentang.

''Memang aku tak bersalah,''Kataku sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhku.

''Aw,''.

''Sakit?''Tanyaku tanpa sadar.

''Kau tahu aku baru saja kecelakaan dan kau memperparahnya,''Katanya sambil memegang punggungnya.

''Sini ku lihat,''Kataku sambil membantunya untuk duduk di sofa.

Ah, ternyata benar. Betapa cerobohnya aku. Ternyata badannya masih penuh dengan perban dan sekarang darah segar mulai terlihat.

''Kalau begini ku bersihkan dulu,''Kataku sambil mengambil kotak P3K.

Aku mulai membuka perbannya.

''Memang kau tahu,''.

''Membedahmu aku tahu,''.

''Kau jurusan...,''.

''Yup,''.

''Baguslah kalau begitu,''Katanya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Apa-apaan gayanya itu, seolah aku akan membuatnya terinfeksi dengan sengaja. Dasar cowok menjengkelkan.

''Sudah,''Kataku sembari berdiri dan menaruh kotak P3K di tempat semula. Aku selalu siap dengan segala resiko yang akan terjadi, jadi aku selalu mengeceknya.

''Kalau begitu kau disini dan tunggu Ino''Kataku memerintahnya dan kemudian pergi.

Hah, untunglah semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi, masih ada dua teman Ino lagi. Biarlah, yang penting sekarang saatnya beristirahat.

 **END SAKURA POV.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author** : Hahahaha, tambah lagi chapter fic gaje ku ini. *Tertawa lebar.

 **Sakura** : Authornya udah gila.

 **Author** : Saku-chan jahat.

 **Ino** : Thor, aku kemana aja sih. Apalagi di chap ini aku gak tampil.

 **Author** : Nanti itu bakal diceritain di chapter khusus menceritakan kemana perginya Ino-chan. Gimana?.

 **Ino** : Bagus- bagus thor, kalau bisa aku jadi peran utama.

 **Sakura** : Author *mengeluarkan aura hitam.

 **Author** : Hahaha, ada apa Saku-chan*bergidik ngeri*

 **Sasuke** : Kalian berisik.

 **Ino + Sakura** : Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kun*ngejar Sasuke

 **Author** : Dasar para fans gila. Dari pada mikirin mereka mending sekarang waktunya REVIEW ya. Ditunggu. Kritik dan Saran., juga diterima kok. Don't flame tapi kalau dikit-dikit sih gak papa#Plaaak. Dan ingat, jangan sampai anda menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi kalau baca di tempat yang terang biar gak gelap#Plaaak. Janee~

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

v

v


	5. Chapter 5

**''Pilihlah Aku, Please!''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama & Friendship.**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Ino Y., Neeji H., Shikamaru N., Sasuke U., Gaara S., and other characters (masih dirahasiakan).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Gomennasai Minna. Sekali lagi author tekankan untuk tidak berharap pairnya canon.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review. Wah, kan bener jadi gunung *apanya yang jadi gunung?* #Plaaak. Alhamdulillah yang review tambah banyak awalnya cuma satu di setiap chapter sekarang udah nambah. Emang benar kata** **pepatah yang mengatakan ''Sedikit-sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit''. Kalau gak salah, hehehehe. Dari pada author semakin ngaco mending langsung aja nanggepin reviewnya.**

 **zeedezly clalucindtha** chapter 4 : agak bingung sebenernya ceritanya ttg apa sih.. mereka nginep di rumah sakuino gtu terus... sorry saya belum ada gambar... abis chapter nya terlalu pendek

 **Jawab** : Gomen nee~ , Iya mereka nginep di rumah SakuIno terus ya gitu /ya gitu gimana thor/ hehehehe, iya author juga bingung senpai yang mau jelasin nanti itu jadi Saku-harem gitu, memang kayaknya kependekan tapi mau bagaimana lagi. ide munculnya cuma segitu. Arigatou udah review senpai.

 **shin** chapter 4 : haha, cowo' yg luar biasa. Luar biasa keterlaluan. Apa tidak kelihatan berlebihan dan aneh? mereka baru kenal tapi sebejat itu-TerutamaKauShika- yah... keep writing aja deh!

 **Jawab** : Hahaha, iya mereka memang luar biasa senpai, keterlaluannya. Saya pikir juga begitu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, idenya yang keluar malah kayak gitu senpai. Hahaha iya, iya. Arigatou senpai#bungkukbungkuk.

 **Lilianne** chapter 4 : Moshi-moshi :) Ceritanya bagus dan lucu, ditunggu kelanjutannya ya. Untuk author... Tetap semangat menulis cerita ya, anda sangat hebat dan karya anda luar biasa. Jaa mata ne~_

 **Jawab** : Moshi moshi :) . Arigatou senpai#bungkukbungkuk. Hn, iya. Makasih, buat senpai juga tetap semangat ya. Wah, makasih senpai, Janee~

 **Myosotis sylvatica** chapter 4 : wkwkwwkk dasar pantat ayUchiha Sasuke :v oh iya, Neji sama Shikamaru kemana author-san? apa mereka juga ikut ngilpergi sama Ino? Ditunggu next chap nya!

 **Jawab** : Hahaha iya. Hn, iya *ngangguk* Nanti ada chapter khusus untuk menceritakan kemana perginya Ino dan teman-temannya itu. Hn, Arigatou senpai.

* * *

 **Happy Reading ^_^  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tak terasa langit mulai berwarna orange, hawa panas terasa semakin menghilang. Dan kita lihat, wanita yang tengah tertidur pulas telah terbangun karena mendengar suara bel. Beranjak berdiri dan membuka pintu. Dia masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya.

''Ada apa?''Tanyanya.

''Em...Ino ada?''Tanya lelaki berambut merah sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

''Teman Ino ya? kalau begitu silahkan masuk''Kata Sakura setengah sadar.

Lelaki itupun telah duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan tingkah Sakura. Sekarang Sakura juga sudah duduk di sofa.

''Aku akan menginap disini,''Kata lelaki itu kemudian.

''Hah?''Membuat Sakura terkejut dan sedikit berteriak.

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar sadar dan merutuki dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **Sakura POV.**

Ah, bagaimana aku bisa pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku tak memalukan kan? Bagaimana wajahku? Bagaimana rambutku? Apa semuanya berantakan?.

Capek memikirkan semuanya, akhirnya aku pasrah. Terserah, walau penampilanku hancur lebur berantakan aku tak peduli. Lagi pula dia hanya teman Ino yang aneh.

Kutatap dia datar.

''Kau siapa?''Tanyanya dengan wajah lugu.

''Aaa.. Aku Haruno Sakura. Dan kau?''Tanyaku balik sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Syukurlah sepertinya dia normal, tak seperti ketiga teman Ino yang lain. Apa lagi wajahnya sangat polos, seperti panda. Lucu.

Apa ku bilang, lucu? Aku mulai tertawa dalam hati. Bagaimana aku bisa berfikiran seperti itu.

''Kalau begitu Inonya mana?'' Tanyanya lagi setelah sekian menit terdiam.

''Ino, tidak tahu,''Kataku enteng sambil mengangkat bahu dan memutar mataku bosan.

''Kau maid disini ya?''Tanyanya dengan senyum yang mengembang sampai matanya menyipit.

''Aku...,''

Tunggu. Aku mulai berhenti berkata dan mencerna semua yang dia katakan. Maid? Aku?. Perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di dahiku. Kukira dia tidak menyebalkan seperti yang lain ternyata sama saja.

''Kau sangat jelek,''

 **Ctaar...**

Bagai ada petir yang terdengar di telingaku. Padahal sekarang musim panas, mana ada hujan. Benarkah itu, aku jelek? Dan seperti maid?.

Sekarang wajahku berubah menjadi sangat datar.

Bertanya-tanya di dalam pikiranku. Apa dia tak mengerti perasaan wanita, dibilang jelek. Mau mati dia. Yah, seenggaknya jika benar aku AMAT SANGAT JELEK. Harusnya dia tak mengatakannya. Memang aku bertanya pada dia apakah wajahku cantik?.

. Dasar sombong. Memang dia tampan?. Muka saja seperti panda dan mata pandanya ituloh bikin takut.

''Kenapa diam?''.

''Tidak,''Jawabku cepat tapi terdengar sangat ambigu.

Biarkan saja. Syukur-syukur aku mau menjawab.

''Kau marah?''Tanyanya lagi dengan muka super duper polosnya itu. Membuatku tambah ingin mencabik-cabik mukanya. Polos sih polos tapi gak gini juga kali.

''Tidak,''Jawabku datar.

''Kau berbohong terlihat sekali kau marah padaku?''.

Dia mengejekku atau bagaimana? Jika dia sudah tahu itu, harusnya minta maaf atau apa gitu. Dasar muka sok polos.

''Aku pergi,''Kataku sembari melangkah pergi.

''Tunggu, bagaimana denganku?''.

Ku tolehkan wajahku.

''Pikir sendiri,''Kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

''Aaku... Aaku...''Katanya mulai kelabakan.

Kulirikkan wajahku untuk melihatnya. Sepertinya dia menjadi aneh. Sekarang dia mulai merancau tak jelas. Menghela nafas pelan dan membuang egoku jauh-jauh, aku mulai melangkah mendekatinya tak rela.

''...''.

Aku terkejut, sangat terkejut. Apa-apaan dia, yang langsung memelukku. Gila kali ya? Atau memang udah sarap?.

''Ja..jangan tinggalkan aku''Katanya gemetar.

''...''.

''Ja..jangan tinggalkan aku''Katanya mengulang kalimatnya barusan.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, ku elus kepalanya pelan untuk menenangkannya. Untunglah dia mulai tenang dan tak menyebutkan kalimat itu lagi. Kalimat yang terus diulang-ulang bagai kaset rusak.

''Aku...,''.

''Maaf,''Katanya setelah tenang.

''Kau tak apa?''Tanyaku dengan wajah khawatir. Khawatir takut dia benar-benar gila. Karena perubahan sikapnya itu, aneh. Tadi dia bilang aku jelek kayak maid. Sekarang malah melarangku untuk pergi sambil mengucapkan ''Jangan tinggalkan aku''. Cih, dia aneh. Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia penggemar rahasia, atau semacamnya yang selalu mengikutiku. Apa ya namanya? Ah ya, stalker.

''Hn. Hanya saja jangan tinggalkan aku sampai Ino datang,''Katanya datar sambil melepas pelukannya.

Memangnya aku apa? Pembantu kamu?. Enak banget dia perintah-perintah aku dengan wajah datar. Sebenernya sih ogah, tapi takut gilanya kumat lagi, mampus nanti aku. Aku mulai kembali duduk di sofa. Menghela nafas agar aku segera tenang.

''Kau selalu menghela nafas jika marah?''Tanyanya dengan muka yang kembali menjadi polos. Seakan kejadian tadi tak terjadi.

''Bagaimana denganmu, secepat itu mengubah ekspresi?''.

Ku lihat dia mulai diam dan menatapku dengan tatapan super tajam seperti dia ingin mengatakan ''Jangan ungkit masalah itu''.

Masalah yang mana ya?. Masalah yang dia ngata-ngatain aku atau kumat dia kambuh?. DASAR.

''Aa, bagaimana kalau semua masalah kita lupakan?''Kataku tak kalah datar plus senyum licikku keluar.

''Harus?''Tanyanya datar.

''Iya sudah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan ke semua orang. Bahwa aku melihat seekor panda yang takut sendirian,''

''Dasar licik. Maid jelek yang licik,''Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejekku.

Apa-apaan dia. Mengejekku?. Tapi tingkahnya malah seperti anak-anak. Tingkahku juga ya, kayak anak-anak banget. Hah, ternyata aku belum dewasa. Aku kemudian menunduk dalam, merutuki diriku yang sudah bersifat kekanak-kanakan.

''Kenapa? Kau sakit?''Tanyanya khawatir.

''Tidak,''Jawabku sambil meliriknya.

''Aku minta maaf,''Katanya terdengar sangat tulus.

''Aku yang harusnya minta maaf,''Kataku tak kalah tulus.

''Aku Sabaku Gaara,''Katanya sambil tersenyum polos.

''A, Sabaku ya,''Ulangku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

''Bagaimana kalau kita jadi teman?''Tawarnya diikuti senyum yang mengembang. Seperti anak-anak, benar-benar polos.

''Baiklah,''.

''Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu maid jelek yang licik,''.

Apa katanya? Perempatan siku-siku mulai terlihat di dahiku lagi. Lama-lama aku jadi dongkol dengan sikap orang ini. Dia meledekku atau bagaimana?. Ku sipitkan mataku. Menatapnya begini, ternyata membuatnya risih.

''Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?''Tanyanya polos.

''Hahahahahaha,''.

Akhirnya aku tertawa, wajah polosnya itu lo gak nahan. Tapi tetap aku harus hati-hati dengan orang ini, jangan sampai lengah bisa-bisa nanti dia tambah merepotkan.

''Gaara, kau sudah datang,''Tiba-tiba Ino muncul dan langsung memeluk Gaara.

''Aa, Nenek sihir cerewet. Dari mana saja, aku menunggumu dari tadi,''Katanya tetap polos sambil membalas pelukan Ino.

Apa katanya? Nenek sihir? Cerewet?.

''Hahahahaha,'' Tiba-tiba aku tertawa, ternyata bukan aku saja yang mendapat panggilan menyebalkan. Ino pun juga. ''Hahahahaha,''.

Mereka tiba-tiba langsung menatapku, dengan ekspresi aneh. Aku mulai menghentikan tawaku perlahan, mereka benar-benar ingin membuatku malu. Dasar. Bahkan adikku sepertinya juga selalu mengejekku.

''E'hem,''Kataku akhirnya untuk menetralisir rasa maluku.

''Hahahaha,''Tiba-tiba mereka saling tertawa. Dasar, menyebalkan.

Setelah ini, tinggal satu teman Ino yang tersisa. Semoga saja dia tak menjengkelkan seperti yang lain. Memangnya teman Ino tak ada yang normal?. Melelahkan.

 **END SAKURA POV.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author** : Hahaha, update juga chapter ke 5 ini. Sungguh melelahkan, tiap hari saya harus dihadapkan dengan cerita yang membosankan, gak jelas dan maksa lagi.*Huft.

 **Sakura** : Yeee, suruh siapa author buat cerita kayak gini.

 **Author** : Saku-chan, bukannya nyemangatin malah membuat author ini semakin terpuruk.

 **Ino** : Ck, biarin. Aku aja cuma tampil seemprit. Dan apa itu, Nenek sihir cerewet?.

 **Sakura** : Bener Ino-ping. Apaan itu, maid jelek yang licik?.

 **Ino + Sakura** : Gaara*Teriak + ngeluarin aura hitam.

 **Gaara** : Jangan salahin aku, tuh authornya yang bikin.*dengan muka yang kembali datar (karakter aslihnya balik lagi).

 **Ino + Sakura** : Author*Teriak + ngeluarin aura hitam.

 **Author** : Kok disini jadi item semua, apa perasaan author aja ya?*bergidik ngeri*Kyaaaaa.

 **Gaara** : Kayaknya authornya lagi ada masalah. Jangan lupa REVIEW. Di tunggu. Kritik dan Saran., juga diterima kok. Don't flame tapi kalau dikit-dikit sih gak papa#Plaaak. Dan ingat, jangan sampai anda menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi kalau baca di tempat yang terang biar gak gelap#Plaaak.*tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

v


End file.
